


i know, yes i know so much.

by orphan_account



Category: Baldcon
Genre: 1st POV, Other, finally some requited-ish loircy, woowwww hahahahwahahah u should lread this...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which loiam finally doesnt know what to do.
Relationships: Loiam (Liam)/Percy (Baldcon)
Comments: 1





	i know, yes i know so much.

as we go through the shining white portal, and i give heather a pitiful look, but im not really sure if she noticed because in reality my eyes just queeze, my mouth pressed into a thin line. but hey, what can you do. i stare down at my feet as a step through and portal onto light purple. i glace up to percy, meeting eyes. 

he gives me a smile and i almost die right then and there. i _know_ that it wont work out. but hey, you can try? right? you can always try. i look up at the huge cat in front of us. right. almost forgot about him (just kidding, how could i forget?).

" _ **Oh! You're here :)**_ " the cat announces. his voice booms and i almost feel small for a minute. almost.

" **w... who are you?** " i say the obvious, have to keep my cover. aloes smile turns wide and crooked, knowing. theres a glint in his eyes and it makes my skin crawl.

" _ **Oh. I think you know, Loiam.**_ "

urgh. he always likes to ruin suprises. i had a whole chapted based off of this in the sequel planned, too! " **actually i dont think i do.** " at this point everyone is looking at me, and my breathing dips for a moment in nervousness.

aloe raises an eyebrow before sighing. " _ **Ok. Well then, do you know why you're all h-**_ "

" **you didnt tell us your name dude** " a slight smirk makes it way onto my face, that should get him angry. and it does. he hisses at me, narrowing his eyes. " _ **Aloe. My name is Aloe.**_ "

immeadiantly our dear friend warriror lava dragon is no longer our dear friend. i dodge his attack by stepping back on cue. i give aloe a shiteating grin as i twirl around behind wld, elbowing percy. " **(do you know where magnus sword is?)** " percy shakes their head and i internally groan. i shimmy my way over to benny and cy, " **(** **you got magnus?)** " they both shake their heads. as i blast a slide of ice under wld, causing him to slip. i make sure to give cy and benny a sorry look as i slip away from behind wld.

i spot jush, running over. hes holding magnus, " **hey. hey. you need to use that on wld.** "   
  
  
"wwont that hurt?"  
  
  
i narrow my eyes, " **what other choices do we have?** " jush ponders for a moment, before shaking his head. "no can do. well just have to tire him out!!! :D" gritting my teeth, i give a smile and a nod. just watching as wld's health bar goes down and down, throwing an icicle down once and a while. my shoulders shimming around as i twirl around the plattform.

maybe an hour passes and weve managed to k.o everyone aloes thrown at us. chespin, frog, wld. all of them. malix wasnt able to fight against us since they were defeated along with benny and jush a while ago.

in honesty, i havent done much work. just flying and dancing, mostly. sometimes i see percy giggle when i do a really dramatic move. so i do more of them. i like to hear their laugh.

aloe looks directly at me as he snaps his fingers. my body goes cold, shivering. i know whats happening, yes. and so i dont let it happen. aloe, yes i know you can hear me, i have _plans_. _big big plans._ everyones looking at me right now, and for some reason jush has magnus sword up like hes ready to fight **me.**

and it hurts. more than a little. are they really that willing to throw me away. my breath hitches as percy looks at me; scared of me. what? what happened? im just me, arent i?

" **what? whats wrong??** " i say, desprate. look how fucking stupid i look. i cant believe im practically begging for their forgiveness in something i havent done- that ill never do.

"so.. youre ok? youre not going to uh.... hurt us?"

and for once, i dont know what to do.

what could i do? my wings lowered me to the ground softly. with feet planted on the ground, i can feel my hands shake. eyes wide, i open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

" **why would i...? why would i hurt you >>>>???????**" i can see some of them exhale in relief, and aloe glare at me.   


" _ **FINE! I guess I'll just have to destroy you myself.**_ " he barks out, putting his hands on his hips.

the moment is still awkward, and i still kinda hurt. not physically, emotionally. with every deep breath, my heart hurts. i dont know. when do i know? is this what feeling helpless feels like? lost? i dont have must time to ponder on it before were slicing aloe like were butchers and hes our meat. through some devious dark magic, we end up getting rid of him. once and for all. 

we step through the portal and all stand there. the bodies of our passed out friends lay softly on a bunker heather lended us. i take a shaky breath and head back to my newly claimed room.

we dont talk about that day anymore.

well, actually, we dont talk at all anymore.


End file.
